


loyalty

by Skullszeyes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Cinnamon Roll Noah Czerny, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Skater Noah Czerny, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Whelk is annoyed at Czerny.
Relationships: Noah Czerny/Barrington Whelk
Kudos: 3





	loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Noah's my favorite character. So I wanted to write him first. :D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I didn't edit this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Czerny didn’t care what they did together.

He seemed interested in doing whatever and was down for anything. Whelk had tested this with alcohol, smashing bottles, stealing a gun to shoot cans, wandering the woods and the old roads, spray painting random things, and sometimes writing poetry, or just doing their work.

They were good friends.

It was too good to be true.

Whelk scowled at Czerny’s indifference whenever he said he was okay with whatever they did. He played around with his skateboard, took a shot of Whiskey when Whelk passed him the bottle, ignored the pen marks on his fingers and sometimes drew little pictures around his wrists, or pulled out a small kid size box of bandages from his light blue backpack to cover a small scratch, pulled off a scab, or whatever needed to be covered.

“If we jumped off a bridge together, would you jump with me?” Whelk asked, glaring at Czerny, almost wanting to punch him for his loyalty he never thought he’d find.

Czerny didn’t feel how Whelk felt.

That is what ate him up.

He didn’t care.

“Together,” Czerny said, peeling off a scab from his knee from a recent fall off his skateboard. Some younger kids tossed rocks at them randomly for the sake of it, and Czerny had frowned at the abuse while Whelk scared them off. He was now covering the wound with his bandages.

“Yes, would you jump with me?”

“I would.”

Whelk rolled his eyes. “Why?” 

Czerny raised his eyes. “Because you jumped.”

Whelk’s brows furrowed, he watched Czerny take off the plastic then settled the bandage over the wound, he smiled sheepishly as he got up from the ground. He brushed off a bit of grass strands and dirt that Whelk had been sprinkling around him.

“If you’d jump,” Whelk said, wrinkling his nose, trying his best to keep up his glare, “then jump.”

Czerny blinked at him.

Whelk kissed him.

Czerny was still, then he closed his eyes, and Whelk wanted to hit Czerny again.

“I told you to jump.”

Czerny snorted. “You’re the one who kissed me.” He looked almost about to wipe at his mouth but Whelk grabbed his wrist, yanked him close, and kissed him again.

Czerny jumped this time.


End file.
